


trade the stars for a single touch

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism, femme dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Lisa Hallett loves her boys. Loves to spoil them, too.
Relationships: Lisa Hallett/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	trade the stars for a single touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someawkwardprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/gifts).



> Uh. Technically, CJ (someawkwardprose) ghost-wrote this. Dunno why I'm gifting it to them when it should be their fic. Idea was theirs, they beta'd, and I just kinda listened? Honestly, this was fun to write though, and it's the pegging fic I've been wanting to write for ages. So uh, there are plans to turn this into a series, but that won't be for several weeks at least. Either way, enjoy this.

When she was twenty-two, Lisa Hallett thought she would never be more grateful for anything in her life than her new job at Torchwood One.

At twenty-eight, Lisa knows better. Now she wakes up every morning grateful for exactly two reasons. One is that she and Ianto Jones chose the day of the Battle of Canary Wharf to schedule a trip to Cardiff, thereby saving their lives and leading them to meet Captain Jack Harkness. Reason number two are the two men in her life - Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. She loves them with all her heart, and they love her back, are devoted to her really.

Which is why Ianto has allowed himself to be tied to a sturdy yet comfortable chair without a stitch of clothing on, his hands secured behind him with an elegant knot, his lips pink and stretched obscenely wide with a black ball gag around which he drools. He looks incredibly _beautiful,_ Lisa decides as she eyes his hard cock, an angry red and weeping precum.

Christ, Lisa loves him.

“Do you want this, babe?” she asks Ianto, aware of the slight swaying of the sizable plastic cock between her legs as she moves her hips. Behind her, she hears Jack groan quietly, his eyes likely glued to her arse. Their boyfriend is predictable, really, lecherous and a glutton for punishment, although _today,_ he’s actually getting rewarded. “Want me to untie you and fuck you?” She watches Ianto blink slowly in response, can see the lust blurring his normally crystalline eyes. “Want to touch Jack? _Fuck Jack?_ ” Ianto blinks again, and there’s a slight nod of his chin. “Maybe the both of us could fuck _you_ together. I know how _needy_ you get.”

Now Ianto groans, the sound muffled by his gag, his whole body straining against his bonds, and heat licks up Lisa’s spine, her cunt growing wetter than she thought possible. She just knows that the orgasm she’ll get out of this will be _explosive._

“I think that means he agrees with the last idea,” drawls Jack from behind Lisa, his words drenched in tangible amusement. 

“Shut it,” Lisa threatens, “or I’ll be spanking you until you cry.” 

When she whirl around, she finds Jack’s eyes feasting on the strap-on between her legs. He’s sprawled across the silk sheets of their bed, all smooth golden skin and sinewy arms and legs spread and softness around his torso, hard cock jutting out proudly, a Roman god to be worshipped if not for the soft cords that lash him to the bed frame and the slight protrusion of the bright red plug between his cheeks. Like Ianto, he’s not going much of anywhere.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jack replies without meeting her eyes, lips quirking up into a smile that Lisa finds hard not to return. She fights the urge, however, recomposes herself.

Despite how fond she may be of Jack Harkness, he is still her bratty boy, unlike Ianto.

“Look at how pretty Jack is, spread out on the bed like this,” she tells Ianto, eyes narrowing as she watches him inhale raggedly; he’s spread his legs wider, unknowingly thrusting up against air. She hums consideringly. “So many good options. Maybe I could ride him and you could fuck him, or maybe you could ride him and I could fuck you _through_ him.” Her lips finally curve into a wicked smile as Ianto makes a whine deep in his throat. Jack is panting behind her, and she hasn’t even yet laid a finger on him. “You’d like that, both of you.”

Of course, they would. Ianto’s her good boy, and Jack...Jack’s a bastard, but he’s _her_ bastard. They will like whatever she does to them, and in return, she will reward or punish them as she sees fit. Lisa is fully aware of the power she wields over these two incredible men, and some days, she feels so incredibly lucky that it leaves her breathless. She will never, _ever,_ betray that trust.

Lisa saunters towards Ianto, a hand reaching up to trail down the length of her neck, brushing her collar bones before cupping her breasts, a thumb brushing over her sensitive nipples. She shivers and doesn’t hide her reaction, watching how Ianto’s eyes grow wider until the thin line of blue is almost lost to the dark lust. She is unbearably wet at his gaze and longs to rub her thumb against her clit, but she settles for rocking slightly back-and-forth on her heels, allowing the strap of the harness to rub against her folds. She inhales quietly, hand rubbing over the softness of her stomach before she finally strokes her cock. 

She bends over towards Ianto, breasts pressed so close to his face that she can feel his warm breath against her skin. She runs her lips against the delicate curve of his ear, whispering, “Do you think you can come without me touching you? Just the sound of my voice as I bend your boss over our bed?”

“ _Lisa,_ ” Ianto attempts to gasp through the gag, the syllables identifiable enough despite his lack of articulation. He strains against his bonds again, hips bucking.

“You’re _so good_ for me, baby,” she tells him, lips parting just enough to make Ianto pant, sweat dampening his hairline. The sadistic side of Lisa feels emboldened by just how she can _ruin_ Ianto without even laying a finger on him. “Always on your best behaviour, aren’t you? You know how to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ Nothing like Jack. He’s so impatient.” She clicks her tongue in faux disappointment, more than aware of the heat of Jack’s eyes on her. “I think we should do this to him next. We should tie him down and make him watch me fuck _you._ Show him how good _you_ can be. Show him how _good boys_ behave.” 

When she turns back to Ianto, it’s almost as if he’s stopped breathing. She eyes him sternly.

“Breath, Ianto, darling,” she says. “We don’t want you to pass out.” She gives him a moment to recompose himself, as much as he can given his situation, before asking, “Would you like me to fuck Jack?”

Jack releases a strangled groan, but Ianto only nods intently, gazing up at her with such wide, trusting eyes that Lisa has to stifle the flutter in her heart. Even after four years with Ianto, he still can make her feel as if they’ve just met.

“Say, Jack,” she begins as she turns to face their boyfriend, “do you think you deserve for me to fuck you?”

Now Jack nods enthusiastically, lifting his gaze to meet hers. Well, almost. Lisa’s trained him better than to make direct eye contact with her when she’s their domme. 

“Yes, Lisa, I do,” he tells her, voice hopeful, and she chuckles, head tossed back to reveal the arc of her neck which she knows Jack adores, stroking her cock again and watching his eyes follow the movement. 

As she slips the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicks her cock up, Jack spreads his legs wide, flaunting the base of the plug, which shifts as he clenches tightly around it, whining. 

She smirks, rubbing the head of the cock with her thumb in a cruel parody of how she might stroke Jack’s. He’s always been quite a bit of a cockslut, her brat, but never more than when she uses the bigger dildos; on his best days, he’ll mouth off enough until Lisa’s forced to tie him to their bed with the largest one they own shoved up his arse while she and Ianto go about their daily routine. Those are the times when Jack will quiet down enough to be sweet and smiling, and Lisa will feel a spike of satisfaction as she watches him limp around their flat or flinch as he sits.

“Are you going to hurry up?” complains Jack, canting his hips, attempting to force the plug buried in his arse up towards his prostate, and she forces him still, eyes hard.

“If you try that again,” she warns, words edged with the steel they all know she possesses, “I’ll leave you both here again, and you’ll be the reason that no one comes today.”

Jack pales and immediately tucks his hands under his back, offering Lisa an adorable apologetic pout. She chuckles lightly again, ruffling his hair with a lube-sticky hand, which she knows he hates. She feels a spark of pride when he manages to keep his disgust from his expression.

Finally, she steps toward the bed, clambering between Jack’s spread thighs until she can glance down appreciatively of the sight of his ruddy, weeping cock and the brightness of the plug against his tan skin.

“You see,” she tells him, “you look so pretty, Jack, when you keep that mouth shut.” She circles her finger around his entrance, playing with the plug for a few moments, rotating it _this way_ and _that,_ enjoying his breathy whines and the way he tips his hips up, as if to egg her on. In an abrupt motion, just as Jack had been attempting, she presses the plug deep inside him and against his prostate, watching his eyes briefly roll back into his head and his lips drop open wide.

Yes, Lisa definitely enjoys Jack like this the most, reduced to a noiseless, desperate state, although the noises he does make are _delightful._ Quickly, she checks behind her to ensure that Ianto, now slumped against the chair and watching with rapt, hungry eyes, is doing alright. He has a beeper clutched in a hand in case he needs to safeword, but judging by the puddle pooling beneath his cock and the way he licks his lips - Lisa’s _soaking_ at the sight - she thinks he’ll be okay.

Eventually, she relents, luckily for poor Jack who has been whimpering constantly now, and eases the plug out, placing it carefully on the towel Ianto had thoughtfully provided before their activities began. He does hate getting lube and come on the sheets, bless him. 

Jack whines again, clenching at the emptiness, his hole fluttering, and she rolls her eyes and sits back on her haunches, stroking the cock between her legs. Greedy thing. Normally, she’d make him wait for it, but poor Ianto has been hard from the second she told him to undress her, and it would be unfair to make her good boy wait just because Jack likes to be spoiled. 

“Maybe, if you’re good, _very good,_ just like Ianto always is,” she begins deviously, “Ianto can eat you out later.” She grins at the way Jack’s eyes slide to Ianto and widen, clearly imagining it; Jack’s definitely going to have a hard time sitting down tomorrow. 

Using Jack’s distraction, Lisa positions the cock before Jack’s gaping hole, stifling a giggle as it nearly slips from her hands, and then presses inside of him in one smooth thrust that forces a long moan from his throat and his surprised eyes to rocket back to her. His back arches as his body attempts to accommodate her sinking her cock into him, and she’s forced to press a steady hand to his hips to keep him from bucking up.

“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” he whines, neck twisted as he buries his head into the nearest pillow, giving Lisa a good view of the gorgeous length of his spine and the rounded curve of his arse. She reaches forward and drifts a hand between those broad shoulders all the way down to where his hole is stretched around her cock, rubbing her thumb softly around his entrance, pressing the remaining inches _further_ inside him. His resounding hiss is muffled by the pillow. “ _Lisa. Please._ ”

“Please what?” teases Lisa, very, very painstakingly _slowly_ swiveling her hips, grasping his legs firmly to pull him against her until his arse is pressed against the harness and he’s folded nearly in half, legs resting on her shoulders. She presses a gentle kiss to each of his ankles, regretful that she can’t turn around to watch Ianto. “You never completed that sentence, Jack. What do you want me to do?”

His eyes are depths of darkness as they gaze back at her uncomprehendingly. His lips part and form several times as he struggles to find the words. “Please,” he begs finally, words slurring with desperation. “Please _move._ Please _fuck me._ ”

She smirks, and then move she does, thrusting forward, hips angled to where she knows Jack’s prostate is from years of study, and he _keens_ loudly and beautifully. 

“See, isn’t that good?” she croons, hovering over him, hips moving at a relentless pace, pulling back and burying her cock back into him _over_ and _over_ again, milking these gorgeous noises from him. “Doesn’t it feel good to have my cock shoved inside you, making you feel _so good?_ ” Her lips curve back into a smile as she reaches down to adjust the harness, tugging it up slightly so she has some friction, something to grind her cunt against. She clenches down, wishing she’d had the foresight to pick the double-ended dildo, the one with the end she could slide inside herself. 

But no, just as a good domme would, she’s sacrificed her own pleasure for a thicker dildo to satisfy her bratty boy.

“ _Lisa,_ ” Jack cries again, too helpless to do anything but just _take it_ now, voice so raspy with pleasure and need that Lisa bites back her own moan. Ianto, her poor darling, is a little more unsuccessful and moans loudly around his gag. When Lisa glances back at him, he gazes back, face shiny with tears, likely from the frustration of not being able to come or to touch either of his lovers, and her thrusts nearly falter.

She tears her eyes away from Ianto, knowing she has a new memory now for the rare nights when there’s a Rift flare and she’s left alone in their flat with only her expensive vibrator for company.

“Take it, Jack,” she whispers into his ear, grinning as he shivers, “ _that’s a good boy. Take it._ ” The effect of her words, coupled with her hand gently cupping his cheek, is instantaneous; he turns his face towards her, seeking respite from her merciless fucking, whimpering and moaning quietly. She takes pity on him and presses her lips to his, kissing him gently while the pace of her thrusts only increases.

She swallows Jack’s moans greedily, almost entirely on top of him as she fucks him. Balancing herself on one hand, she tenderly strokes her thumb along his cheekbone before shifting back. He gazes up at her with lust-glazed eyes, expression completely trusting and devoted, and her heart swells with pride and warmth, though she doesn’t allow her tone to show it.

“See, Jack, you can be a good boy too sometimes,” she tells him. “It doesn’t only have to be Ianto all the time.” 

Although she’s sure he’s not actually comprehending her words, he nods obediently, and in a moment of weakness, Lisa cards her hand through his hair before yanking. Jack whines pitifully, her name formed by his lips, and then comes, spilling his warmth release between them.

Lisa shifts back, clicking her tongue in disappointment. “Why did I think otherwise?” she asks in faux disgust as she drops Jack back to the mattress. “You can’t even keep yourself from coming before I allow you to. You’ll never be able to be a good boy.” She eyes Jack, who is busy sinking into unconsciousness, and gently slaps him back awake, and he makes a soft, confused noise that tugs at her heartstrings. She smiles down at him, kissing him quickly. “I guess I’ll settle for you being my bratty boy. You’re still beautiful either way.” A beat. “Now up.” She attempts to clamber backwards before realizing that her cock is still buried in him, and he attempts to whine in protest.

Quickly, she grasps for the plug before pulling out of him as quickly as she can before plugging him back up. Briefly, she wishes the cock was real, that she could actually come inside him and mark him with her release, and force him to keep her inside him. 

She’ll settle for Ianto doing that instead.

“C’mon,” she orders him after she’s untied his bonds, but Jack is practically unresponsive again. 

She checks his pulse, ensures that he’s only sleeping, and then turns to Ianto only to find that he too must have come at some point while she was fucking Jack. There’s a puddle of release beneath the chair, and he’s blushing brightly. 

Her tone becomes stern: “ _Ianto._ ”

Ianto ducks his head bashfully, unable to meet her gaze. She clicks her tongue again.

Well, she supposes that she was quite intense to both of them, and as much as she’d been planning to reward Ianto for his gorgeous obedience by having Jack suck him, she can think of a much better way to punish him. Next time, she’d just have to remember the cock ring. For both of them.

Gently, she unties his bonds and rubs blood pressure back into Ianto’s limbs before helping drape himself over the bed.

“Just move a tad bit up,” she croons, kicking the harness beneath the bed as she eases Ianto’s head onto a pillow, tucking his beeper back into his grasp. “There we go.” Then, mindful of accidentally kneeing Jack, she clambers over Ianto’s body, smiling as he moans quietly, and straddles his head before sinking back down onto his face. 

Ianto’s lips ghost along her folds, tongue stroking her clit gently, and she hisses, arching her back and grinding down. His hands are pressed against the bed, but she roots hers in Ianto’s curls and _tugs,_ just as she had done to Jack. He flinches, nose accidentally nudging against her _aching_ clit, and she eases her grip.

“There you go,” she croons. “What a _good boy._ Show Jack how to be a good boy. Show Jack what to do.” (Never mind that Jack is currently snoring away. Ianto doesn’t need to know that.) “ _My good boy._ ”

His tongue slips down to delicately circle her opening, lapping enthusiastically at the slick, before actually slipping _inside,_ the warm, flexible muscle actually fluttering against her walls, and she actually lets out what almost sounds like a whimper, though she will most ardently deny it later. Warm sparks fly along her spine, the wicked mouth working between her thighs, mouthing along her core.

“Good boy,” Lisa praises again, watching Ianto melt into her touch. Her heart swells again. She loves this good, obedient man. 

Gently, he sucks at her clit, and Lisa’s knees buckle, thighs beginning to quiver. She bites back a whimper of her own, fisting her slick fingers in the soft sheets of their bed. She slowly reaches out to drift a possessive hand across Jack’s peaceful face.

It takes a few more laps of Ianto’s tongue against her folds as he sighs and whines into her cunt, back to being at ease, before she comes, toes curling against the bed, sheets clutched tightly enough to hair, head thrown back, and legs clenched on either side of his head.

“ _Ohhhhhhhhh_ ,” she pants when the afterquakes of her orgasm have left her boneless and slumped against the bed. Ianto lies safely in the cradle of her legs, gazing up at her with content eyes. His hair is a mussed mess from where her fingers were previously yanking through. “Good boy.”

She clambers off of Ianto, gazing down at how deliciously _wrecked_ he looks, eyes glazed over and face all shiny with her release. _Beautiful._

A trip to the bathroom secures her a damp washcloth, and she sets to work gently cleaning both her boys, Ianto too drifting to sleep. She slips the beeper from his hand and sets it back into their nightstand before cleaning both the plastic cock and the harness. They are then placed into the closet. 

Lisa checks that the plug remains snug in Jack and can’t help toying with it slightly, turning it and pressing it and watching as Jack moans and snuffles in his sleep. She vows to conspire with Ianto to fuck Jack awake as they both know he loves. Then she drapes a spare blanket over them, both men sprawled across the bed in a way that she knows she’ll have a hard time wedging herself between them. Instead, she presses soft kisses to their foreheads, stroking a clean hand through Ianto’s sweat-damp hair.

When Lisa was twenty-two, she’d gotten a job at Torchwood One, met Ianto a year later, and thought that was it. That her future was working her way up at Torchwood and marrying Ianto and eventually a cottage out in the countryside and several dogs

At twenty-eight, Lisa knows better. Her happiness is a different kind of domesticity - a flat she shares in the rainy city of Cardiff, two gorgeous men by her side, a chaotic job chasing aliens and saving the world every other day.

_A wedding in the future,_ she thinks as she glances towards the small marble dish on the nightstand where three rings rest. All three are carved and smoothed from the same glossy futuristic metal. One, Jack’s, is embedded with small golden fragments of a jewel he promises is rare and highly-sought after in the Boeshane Peninsula. The second, Ianto’s, is plain but etched with all their names on the inside. And finally, the last ring, hers, is ingrained with a single, small diamond forged in the heart of a dying star.

In a little more than three months, they will all belong to each other, body, heart, and soul, and in the eyes of the law. Well, Galactic law at least.

She won’t trade any of this for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik).


End file.
